In the prior art, steering columns for motor vehicles are known which are adjustable in order to be able to adapt the position of the steering wheel to the requirements of various drivers. For the axial adjustability of the steering column, EP 1 125 820 A2, for example, is known, in which two concentric tubes designed as guide box and guide part can essentially be moved into one another in the manner of a telescope. A bearing ensuring axial movability is arranged between the two tubes. DE 10 2011 056 674 B3 discloses a steering column arrangement in which the guide part and the guide box each have beads with which they are mounted in a manner guidable into one another along a longitudinal axis. The beads each have an elongated hole as feedthrough opening, through which a clamping bolt of a clamping system can be fed.
It is desirable that the axial adjustment of the steering column can easily be performed by a driver and that the friction between the guide box and the guide part is as low as possible. In case of a fixed or locked steering column, it is however advantageous if the friction between the guide box and the guide part is high in order to ensure a secure hold. The holding force and the displacement force of the steering column thus impose different requirements on the friction between the components.
From the prior art is known a series of technical solutions which influence the sliding friction between the guide box and the guide part.
US 2006/0117898 A1 discloses a steering column, on the inner jacket surface of which is arranged a sleeve, into the opening of which is injected a filler material in order to support the inner jacket surface.
DE 10 2008 005 256 A1 furthermore discloses a steering column having an inner and outer jacket tube, between which is arranged a plastic sleeve. The plastic sleeve has projections which engage with recesses of the outer jacket surface.
From WO 2012/027762 A1 is known a steering column with a wedge-shaped body, which is pressed against a guide part by means of an elastic pre-loading element.
None of the steering columns known from the prior art has a positive influence on the displacement force or the holding force.
Thus a need exists for a steering column arrangement for a motor vehicle, which steering column arrangement is easily adjustable in a non-locked state and has a high rigidity in a locked state.